Letting it win
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: "This thing is no human. It is a monster in a human's body. I can see that now; the loving, brave, wonderful Naruto is no more and all that is left is the darkness that once inhabited his soul. Why Naruto? Why would you let it win?"A short.character death


**So this is my Naruto short. I wrote this at 2 this morning and so I felt like posting it now. This IS a Short so there's not going to be any more or anything. Now I know that I don't read shorts or one-shots but I just wanted to get this out there just cause. Yeah it's crappy and makes no sense but whatever. So I left out a background story so that it would provide the reader the ability to make up their own back story. Awesome. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything. Sorry, not in a real good mood at the moment so my a/n isn't interesting._

**LETTING**** IT WIN**

His lips pulled back in a sneer, as Sasuke lay subdued on the ground. It quickly turned into a smirk, one filled with hatred and an overbearing sense of power. The whispy red clouds that now made up Naruto's body began to condense and become limbs once more. He watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, looking away in a fashion that hinted at his superiority. "Goodbye Sasuke." He spoke in a clear, uncaring voice before slightly flicking his wrist in Sasuke's direction. More red tinted mist appeared out of his hand, yet it became solid and resembled that of a lighting bolt. It shot down and dissapeared into Sasuke's chest as it lurched at the sudden intrusion. Naruto continued to watch as Sasuke watched him wearily. His face quickly morphed into an expression of intense pain and fear. His eyes scrunched up and his lips became white and he suddenly began to scream. Naruto looked away with an annoyed expression, most likely becoming increasingly fed up with the loud screams erupting from beneath Sasuke's pale, bloodless, lips.

Something began changing within Sasuke, you could see it plainly in his eyes if you were to look, as they took on a glassy shiny look, the telltale signs of tears. His skin began to become tinted pink which then turned to red and his pupils became slits as the irises turned blood red. "What did you do?" He managed to gasp out in between screams. Naruto just smirked once more as red beams of pure chakra burst from Sasuke. It was laced with blue strings of chakra, once belonging to Sasuke. The screaming reached a climax when it suddenly stopped and Sasuke lost all signs of life. Sakura walked over to him curiously, giving Naruto a wide bearth after witnessing the spectacle. She checked his vitals and found that his heart still gave a slow yet steady beat. She turned to Naruto and found his face only betrayed his displeasure with the idea that Sasuke was still alive. She looked disbeleavingly into his eyes and found that they held no remorse for putting Sasuke through so much pain. Then, something happened that she did not expect. Naruto raised his hand once more and with a slight twitch of the finger, Sasuke's body burst into flames. Sakure cried out in alarm and stepped back and watched as his clothes became nothing more that ash and his once pale white skin turned from red to black and his opalescant hair was lit aflame and burned to a crisp in a moment.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she watched her ex-crush become nothing more than ash and bones. She turned to Naruto and saw him smirking evilly to himself and she could just see hell's flames rising to surround him and bask in his glory and maliciousness. When Sasuke's eyes snapped open and silent screams erupted once more amidst the flames, she saw the most terrifying sight of her life. Naruto's smile grew larger and his lips pulled back to reveal pearly white _sharp_ teeth. They were more fangs than teeth. His eyes reflected the flames back at her as she watched with a sick sort of fascination. "Why?" It was the only word she could muster and it came out between stutters and voice cracks as her tears overflowed and slid down her cheeks. Naruto lost his smile and turned his head to her sharply. He held her gaze for a few moments before closing his eyes and the fire was gone. All that was left was ash, the fire incinerating even the bones. He smiled the most creepy smile she had ever seen grace the face of a human. _But wait,_ she thought. _This thing is no human. It is a monster in a human's body. I can see that now, the loving, brave, wonderful Naruto is no more and all that is left is the darkness that once inhabited his soul. Why Naruto? Why would you let it win?_


End file.
